pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Luna Girl (Cartoon Continuity)
For the character's mainstream counterpart, see Sorceline. - Video= }} |imagewidth = 300 |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Luna Girl |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Allies |Row 3 info = Her moths Motsuki Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko (sometimes) PJ Robot (sometimes) Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos The Wolfy Kids (sometimes; formerly) Romeo and Robot (sometimes) |Row 4 title = Enemies |Row 4 info = Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko (mostly) PJ Robot Armadylan Romeo and Robot Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos (sometimes) The Wolfy Kids (rivalry) Cameron |Row 5 title = Likes |Row 5 info = Stealing The moon Her moths Playing soccer The PJ Masks (sometimes) Toys Painting Gekko's trust Luna crystals Tea Dancing Reading Candy Halloween Cheek rubs with Motsuki Having a sister |Row 6 title = Dislikes |Row 6 info = The PJ Masks Romeo Catboy and Owlette's distrust (when helping them) Losing her luna crystal Losing her moths When something is wrong with the moon Someone messing with Motsuki |Row 7 title = Voice actress |Row 7 info = Brianna Daguanno Rose Alloing}} Luna Girl is a mysterious girl that uses a moon-shaped device to control things and has a swarm of moths to help her with her evil deeds, and is the vigilante descendant of Sorceline from an alternate universe. She is the secondary antagonist, but sometimes an anti-hero, in the television series PJ Masks. She is an eponymous character in “Luna and the Wolfies”, “Bye Bye Bad Luna”, and “Owlette's Luna Trouble”. Luna Girl wants all the daytime things for herself and she’ll have a terrible tantrum if she doesn’t get her way! With the moths by her side she takes to the skies on her Luna Board on a mission to retrieve all the fun day time fun things to do and to play with hoping the PJ Masks will just let her get on with it - but not so likely! She's heard shouting in frustration as she disappears above the roof tops. Unlike the rest of the villains and Sorceline, Luna Girl is one of the few villains to have no direct goal in the series. However, like Sorceline, most of her appearances involve her on stealing toys, but only for selfish and stingy reasons instead of bragging on how important it is to her. But unlike Sorceline, Luna Girl tends to also steal objects other than toys such as a microphone, an owl statue etc. Luna Girl owns a hoverboard-like object called the "Luna Board" which she uses as transportation (on occasion she allows her moths to carry her places). She also owns a "Luna Magnet" which has great force to attract objects she wants or traps people in a moon bubble (introduced in "Way of the Woofy"). Her Luna Magnet can become extra powerful when Luna Girl inserts a moon crystal into it, and it turns into a "Luna Wand". If Luna Girl has her Luna Wand and is on the moon, she can grow large clumps of moon crystals to block or trap people and even heal the moon if it is cracked. Additionally, her Luna Wand can track Gekko when he uses his Super Gekko Camouflage, almost like a kind of heat sensor. In the episode Owlette's Luna Trouble, Luna Girl loses her powers when an eclipse occurs. It becomes difficult for her to fly and balance on her Luna Board, and her Luna Magnet doesn't work either. Luna Girl can be very commanding, malicious, manipulative and greedy. She tends to become attached to certain items such as a whistle, a microphone, and even a miniature statue. Luna Girl is not as cynical and grouchy as her book counterpart, but will only go into her ill-tempered state whenever things don't go as planned or defeated. One of the episodes that majorly focused on her personality was "Luna's Cosmic Tantrum". Luna Girl has never been afraid of committing devious and somewhat twisted acts; *In "Gekko and the Snore-A-Saurus", she used Cameron as a sleepwalking puppet with her powers. *In "Catboy's Flying Fiasco", she pretended to be Sacha's great aunt and tricked him into thinking she gave him a hoverboard, but it was actually her disguised Luna Board which was used to cause flying dangers for Yoyo. *In "Gekko Saves Christmas", she attempted to steal every child's Christmas presents, therefore attempting to ruin Christmas for children entirely. *In "Owlette's Feathered Friend", she used a bird to attempt to break into the PJ Masks Headquarters. *In "Gekko's Blame Campaign", she spited Gekko and used his growing anger to have him almost destroy HQ while using Cameron's stolen race car. *In "Moonfizzle Balls", she tried to enslave everyone by brainwashing them with her Moonfizzle Balls to become her loyal subjects that would worship her and the Moon. *In "Halloween Tricksters", she teamed up with Night Ninja and the Wolfy Kids to steal every child's Halloween goody bags, therefore attempting to ruin Halloween for children entirely. *In "Moon Madness", she shut off the moon beam so that Catboy would be stranded in space while she steals everything in the city. *In "Moth on the Moon", she sends out two moths to encourage the PJ Masks to get into arguments with each other in order to collect bad energy that is needed to hatch Motsuki. Being a villain, she is quite antagonistic against the PJ Masks, but there is a possibility that she secretly likes them. *In "Catboy's Tricky Ticket", she can he heard humming their theme song as she flies away on her Luna Board. *In "Gekko Saves Christmas", the PJ Masks let her spend Christmas with them. *In "Gekko and the Mighty Moon Problem", she teamed up with them to stop Romeo's plan of carving the moon with his face. *In "Catboy and the Lunar Dome", she was friendly towards Catboy after he taught her some dance moves. They concluded the episode by saying the team's ending catchphrase together, but modified: "PJ Masks, all shout hooray, cause in the night, we saved the par-tay!" *In "Owlette's Luna Trouble", she helped them to save the moon and even their HQ from Roméo. *In "Ninja Moths", she thanked the PJ Masks, specifically Gekko, for reuniting her with her moths. *In "Moonbreaker", Catboy and Owlette, except Gekko, became distrustful of her, for trapping them with the Moon Crystal, when she tried to convince them to give it to her to stop Romeo, but they learned their lesson that should put aside their suspicions and let her help them stop Romeo. *In "Romeo's Crystal Clear Plan", she tells the PJ Masks it wasn't her who stole the Moon Crystal, and they quickly realize that she was telling the truth. *In "Best Friends Forever", she faked being sad and lonely to trick the PJ Masks into letting her in their HQ, and she and Owlette are seen in Owlette's HQ room, talking and laughing with each other. Then after hearing Owlette saying that she and Luna Girl might be best friends forever someday, Luna Girl begins to wonder if they can be best friends forever until Motsuki appears looking annoyed and thought that she was deciding to not be a bad guy anymore. As mentioned before, she has several moths that help her travel during her plots. Luna Girl sometimes mistreats them and acts stubborn towards their warning attempts, but she loves them despite this. Her moths almost permanently left her after a long night of verbal criticism. Another time Luna Girl's moths turned against her was in Ninja Moths after verbally criticizing their behavior. And the third time Luna Girl's moths turned against her was in Bye Bye Bad Luna after they grew tired of her verbally-abusive treatment. In "Moon Madness" and "Glowy Moths," Luna Girl and Motsuki used to get along together, but from then on in "Moth on the Moon", they will now bicker and argue with each other like some sisters do. However, in some episodes such as "Moonwolfy," they will sometimes get along like before. Luna Girl is identical to her mainstream counterpart in appearance, but she appears with a mischief expression instead of Sorceline's bitter look, and Luna Girl has a smaller mouth than Sorceline. Her black sleeves at her suit is more extended, the lunar eclipse symbol is slightly different, and her hair is silvery gray which is covered in sparkles. Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Anti-heroes Category:Alternate doppelgängers Category:Characters voiced by Brianna Daguanno Category:PJ Masks' world Category:PJ Masks Characters Category:Neutral Characters